Michael Live! in New York City
Michael Live! in New York City is a parody of Barney Live! in New York City by Mister McLean. Plot Michael and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from the Michael Bag. But before they are able to share it, Baloo from Cape Suzette visits the backyard and sneaks away with the bag. Throughout the show, Michael's friends try to catch Baloo and teach him that all you have to do is make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to Michael's Imagination Circus, filled with fun-loving clowns, monkeys, an elephant, and dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues after Baloo confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After this, he remembers to use the magic words "Please" and "Thank You" and then becomes friends with Michael and the rest. Michael then unveils the surprise to the audience and asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Michael, Jeff, Emily, Baloo, and the other characters wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast * Barney - Michael (Barney & The Backyard Gang/Barney & Friends) * Baby Bop - Emily (Barney and Friends) * BJ - Jeff (Barney and Friends) * Kathy - Lindy Watson (I Didn't Do It) * Julie - Anna (Frozen) * Derek - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Carlos - Johnny the Lion * Kelly - Grace VanderWaal * Tosha - Tori Vega (Victorious) * Min - Mulan (Mulan) * Shawn - Stan Marsh (South Park) * The Winkster - Baloo (The Jungle Book/''TaleSpin'') * Audience from Ellen and Hi-5 as The Audience (only in Michael Live! in New York City) Songs Act 1 * Michael Theme Song * The More We Get Together * Mr. Knickerbocker * Ring Around the Rosie * My Yellow Blankey * The Michael Bag * The Bare Necessites/The Baloo Song * She'll Be Comin' Round the Mountain * Jeff's Song/'Michael's First Failed Attempt to Catch Baloo' * Take Me Out to the Ball Game * Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring * If All the Raindrops * The Green Grass Grows All Around * I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 * Boom. Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? * The Wheels on the Bus * Three Little Monkeys * Do Your Ears Hang Low? * Bart the Incredible, Emily's Blankey is Stuck * The Airplane Song * Me and My Teddy * Four Little Ducks * Jeff the Cannonball/Michael's Second Failed Attempt to Catch Baloo * My Aunt Came Back * London Bridge * Star Light, Star Bright/'Baloo's Wish to Become Michael's Friend' *Sharing Medley: Please and Thank You, We Take Turns and Good Manners * Michael Reveals the Surprise from the Michael Bag - a Heart!/Everyone is Special * Curtain Call Trivia * This marks the last regular appearance of Bart. He would later return with Kristen Bell as special guests in the Season 3 episode, On the Move. * This marks the first appearance of Johnny the Lion who will become a regular cast member in Season 3. * This is the only time Bart and Johnny appear together. * This marks the only appearances of Grace VanderWhaal and Baloo. * This is the last time Lindy is seen with her teddy bear. * This is the only Michael live show that doesn't have the "I Love You" song. * This is the only Michael stage show to feature the Michael Bag and the only time it plays a major role. * Clips of Michael as the ringmaster from "The Exercise Circus" will be used for Michael's Imagination Circus. Gallery Michael1.jpg|Michael as Barney Emily Fourth Bonus Costume.png|Emily as Baby Bop Jefff.jpg|Jeff as BJ Lindy season 1 standing.png|Lindy Watson as Kathy Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png|Anna as Julie Bart Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Derek Johnny_1.png|Johnny the Lion as Carlos ukulele_1465474983812_2850607_ver1.0.jpg|Grace VanderWaal as Kelly 9-1646630-scn311212victoria5_t460.jpg|Tori Vega as Tosha Mulan-mulan-32266732-400-600.jpg|Mulan as Min StanMarsh.png|Stan Marsh as Shawn Baloo von.jpg|Baloo as the Winkster Category:Barney Home Video Movie Spoof Category:Barney & Friends Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Barney & Friends Stage Shows Category:Barney Live! In New York City Spoofs Category:Mister McLean Category:Barney & Friends Home Videos Category:Barney & Friends Movie Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Home Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts